Preguntas
by Mari love
Summary: 3 amigas Twilighters clases fastidiosas muchas ideas este "fic" Aquí les dejo las incoherencias más locas que hemos escrito mis amigas Bárbara, Adriana y yo. Esperamos les guste!
1. ¿Cuántos Pares De Zapatos Tienes?

Hola ^///^ al fin aprendí a publicar en fanfiction! xD  
pues aquí les traigo el resultado de unas cuantas clases de biología, castellano, computación, etc… este fic nació cuando la bruja de castellano empezó a hablar de lo mismo que en la clase pasada: agarramos un cuaderno, escribimos incoherencias y NACIÓ xD

Espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews T///T

Aclaración: en este fic mi mejor amiga y yo le hacemos preguntas a los de los libros de la saga Crepúsculo, yo soy Mari y mi amiga es Adri.

Pregunta de hoy: ¿Cuántos pares de zapatos tienes? =S

Mari: esto será mala idea O///O

Bella: creo que cinco… para mi gusto son muchos, pero con Alice nadie puede discutir! ¬¬

Alice: eso es muy cierto… Bella vamos de compras! Necesitas un nuevo par de zapatos! =)

Bella: aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!! Ayúdame Edward por favor

Edward: Alice déjala en paz o le cuento la sorpresa =P

Alice: no te atreverías!

Edward: a que si quieres apostar?! =)

Alice: está bien me voy ¡pero me vengaré!

Bella: de que sorpresa me están hablando (con un tic nervioso en el ojo)

Adri: Bella!!! Estás bien??

*Bella cae desmayada al piso*

Mari: … eto… bueno, como que Bella acaba de tener una especie de paro cardíaco…mientras resolvemos esto, sigamos con la siguiente respuesta ^///^

-----------------------------o------------------------------------------

Edward: Pregúntale a Alice, ella es la que me esconde los zapatos para que no los use más de una vez ¬¬

Alice: eso es verdad!! =) xD

------------------------------o-----------------------------------------

Rosalie: hay es que no sé por dónde empezar, a ya sé por Los Prada… ahí no mejor por los Manolo… no, no ya sé los Chanel

Mari: ahí mejor vamos con Emmet, Rosalie ni siquiera sabe por donde empezar.

-----------------------------o------------------------------------------

Emmet: los que me da Alice para que Ed no los encuentre ^///^''

-----------------------------o------------------------------------------

Alice: bueno… son 81 Prada (solo de esta temporada)

Mari y Adri: O///O

Alice: bueno, no se quejen, eso es sin contar los…

Adri: pasemos a otra persona ¡por fa! Alice me está volviendo loca O///O

-----------------------------o------------------------------------------

Jasper: la verdad es que no sé… pregúntale a Alice ella es la que me los compra a mi me da igual -///-

Alice: que dijiste Jasper!! ¬¬

Jasper: nada mi vida!!! Jeje ^///^'' *empieza a reírse de una manera estúpida a la vez que empieza a decir incoherencias*

Alice: eso pensé ¡jum!

-----------------------------o------------------------------------------

Jacob: no tengo ya que los rompí todos ='( y Billy no me quiere comprar más! ¬¬

Billy: Claro como los zapatos crecen en árboles! -.-

Jacob: si lo hacen XD

Billy: jaja que gracioso me ha salido el muchacho, si quieres zapatos cómpralos tú!

Jacob: pero papá… papito bello *pone cara de perrito* solo un par

Adri: esa cara le sale re bien a Jake XD

Billy: "%%//)&$·/)(/

Adri: traducción…

Mari: NO! xD no quieren saber lo que dijooo! Ahora que lo pienso, cómo es que Billy llego aquí??

Adri: a mi no me veas yo no lo invite!! -///-

Billy: pues llegue en carro!! ^///^

Adri: si que bien… ya vemos de donde saco Jake el sentido del humor ¬¬ pasemos de personaje

-----------------------------o------------------------------------------

Mike: *suspira* no sé, pero te puedo decir cuántos tiene Bella ///

Adri: ¿Cómo sabes eso? O///O

Mike: pues, eto bueno… Edward no es el único que sabe escalar paredes

Mari: Mike, no es por nada… pero te recomiendo que corras!

Mike: ¿Por qué?

Adri y Mari: porque hay viene Edward y tiene sed ^///^

Mari pensando: Lo último es un invento nuestro, si que somos malas pero es que no queremos ver como matan a Mike, no va a ser nada lindo xD

Mike: si pregunta me fui por la izquierda… no le digan que fue por la derecha ok?

Adri y Mari: si claro ^///^ *cruzan los dedos*

En ese momento Mike se va y un minuto después llega Edward con una cara de asesino

Edward: ¿Dónde está ese imbécil?

Adri y mari: no sabemos * sostienen un letrero que dice: se fue por la derecha y ¿nos darías un beso? ^///^*

Edward: gracias por su ayuda y por cierto: no a su pregunta, en verdad que eso estuvo de más

Adri y Mari: ok T///T

-----------------------------o------------------------------------------

Calisle: bueno la verdad es que no los he contado, ya que tengo mucho "TRABAJO" en el hospital

Adri: si claro eso ni él se lo cree

-----------------------------o------------------------------------------

Esme: la verdad es que no muchos propios, ya que le quito a Alice y a Rosalie los que ya no usan ^///^ xD

-----------------------------o------------------------------------------

Renesmee: muchos!!! =) … no sé de quién abre heredado eso de que me gusten tanto los zapatos

Adri: si que esta difícil -///-

Mari: verdad que si creo que nunca lo averiguare -///-

Alice: Nessie voy a comprar zapatos ¿vienes?

Nessie: CLARO!!!! *///*

Adri: yo también voy *///*

Mari: dijeron Nessie no Adriana ¬¬ lávate los oídos

Adri: shhh nadie lo sabe… Alice espérame

Mari: ahí esta niña sí que es salida!!! Bueno tendré que despedir yo sola el capi… grax por leernos esperamos que les haya gustado y les enviamos un besote que la pasen súper y por fa dejen reviews


	2. ¿Qué Es La Tiroides?

**Hola! aquí les dejo otro capi más (Dios, esa clase de Biología si estaba fastidiosa xD)**

Pregunta de hoy: **¿Qué es la tiroides?**

*

Bella: ¿Algo que tenemos en el cuerpo? Verdad? Creo que lo vi en clase de Bio... pero como esa clase la comparto con Ed... eto... no hice mucho caso ^///^"

Edward: La tiroides es una glándula endocrina, situada justo debajo de la manzana de Adán junto al cartílago tiroides y sobre la tráquea. Pesa entre 15 y 30 gramos en el adulto, y está formada por dos lóbulos en forma de mariposa a ambos lados de la tráquea, ambos lóbulos unidos por el istmo. La glándula tiroides regula el metabolismo del cuerpo, es productora de proteínas y regula la sensibilidad del cuerpo a otras hormonas.

*Mari y Adri sacan un bolígrafo y se ponen a anotar las respuesta de Edward en sus brazos para el examen de mañana*

Rose: Mmm...

Mari: Rose?

Rosalie: ya va! estoy pensando!

Adri: Sí, eso lo sé! huele a quemado...

Mari: su cerebro COFcotufaCOF explotó ya...

Rosalie: ya sé! es una nueva marca de maquillaje ^///^

Emmet: Es algo para que mi sexy esposa se vea mucho más sexy de lo que es *rosalie y emmet se están mandando miraditas muy raras y empezaron a gruñirse entre ellos*

Adri: Mari! estoy asustada!!

Mari: yo también… sabía que no le debíamos preguntar otra vez a emmet _(aclaramos esta fue la segunda respuesta ya que su primera respuesta nos traumo de por vida! o.O)_

Alice: Un nuevo diseñador!

Mari hablando bajito: le rompemos la ilusión?

Adri: no... déjemosla soñar...

Alice: tengo razón?

Mari: Sí ^^

*Alice empieza a gritar el nombre de Jasper diciéndole que tienen que ir a comprar ahora mismo la ropa de ese nuevo diseñador*

Jasper: pregúntale a Alice ya que con su gritería ni le entendí ¬¬

Jacob: estoy segurísimo de que es un nuevo modelo de auto! *///*

Adri: pero es que ahí personas brutas en este mundo! Un ejemplo perfecto es Jacob

Mari: no lo insultes!!¬¬... Mejor sigamos con las respuestas mientras yo mato a esta niña por lo que dijo!

*Se oyen unos cuantos golpes*

Mike: Emmet me robaste mi idea!

*Emmet aparece de la nada*

Emmet: qué!? estabas pensando una respuesta con mi rose! – Emmet empieza a sonarse los nudillos mientras coloca una cara de sádico

Mike: claro que no! /// la mía era con Bella! -babeandose...

*Edward aparece de la nada*

Edward: ¿con quién? *tic nervioso en el ojo derecho*

Mike: con nadie! xD

Carlisle: Lo mismo que Edward lo único es que lo suyo esta malo ya que no le puso la mayúscula a Tiroides!

*Edward aparece de la nada*

Edward: Oh no padre te he deshonrado ='( me voy a volterra a que me destruyan los Vulturis

*Bella aparece de la nada con un rodillo en la mano y una cara de sádica*

Bella: ¿A dónde dijistes que vas?

Edward: A ningún lado amor *risita histérica*

Esme: *se voltea hacia las escaleras ya que se encuentra en la cocina* Carlisle ¿qué rayos es la Tiroides?

Carlisle: responde lo que creas estoy trabajando ¡mujer!

Esme: ¡Dime!

Carlisle: nop =) averígualo

Esme: gracias! ¬¬ *Esme maldice para sus adentros a Carlisle*

Edward desde el otro cuarto: mamá! no pienses eso de papá!!

Esme: y tú no leas pensamientos que no te incumben!

*Edward aparece de la nada*

Edward: quieres que les diga lo que pensaste? ¬¬

Esme: hazlo y le di´re a Bella lo que pasó con...

*Edward desaparece*

Esme: aja... ay es que no sé... ¿No es alguna obra de arte antigua?

Renesmee: Pregúntale a papi! ^^ pero estoy segura de que se comió una mayúscula

Edward: ¡te oí! ¬¬

Renesmee en susurros: no mejor pregúntale a mi abuelito él si se lo sabe bien.

Quieren leer el prox capi pronto? Dígan en sus reviews a Adri que pase bien los capis a la compu ¬¬

Esperamos que les haya gustado!

Dejen muchos Reviews!

Si tienen una pregunta que quieran que contesten los personajes, dígannos ^^

Besos!

Mari!


	3. ¿Cuál Es Tu Mayor Secreto?

**Mari: Primero, y antes que nada, tenemos que decir que la historia es TOTALMENTE nuestra más los personajes son totalmente de Stephenie Meyer, ya que hubo un mal entendido y pensamos que lo habíamos puesto cosa que no fue así, pero fue una simple confusión.**

**2º Las caritas o emoticones nosotras los utilizamos es para demostrar como se supone que nos encontramos en ese momento, ya que es algo aburrido escribirlo, nos gusta más demostrarlo como por ejemplo: – Esta niña se volvió loca!!! ¬¬ , pero de la otra manera seria: –Esta niña se volvió loca!!! Dijo adri volteando los ojos-  
Mari: o poniendo: –Esa niña se volvió loca!!! (pongan en su MSN 8-) o pongan dos L y voltéenla ) ,**

**Adri: y lo otro era el uso de las mayusculas!! son de 15 a 20 pag lo q tengo q pasar de un cuaderno a la compu obvio que me puedo equivocar y me da lala poner el bolq mayus algun problem???**

* * *

Adri: hola de nuevo aquí estamos con ¡¡una nueva pregunta!!, por cierto los * significan pensamientos y los () aclaraciones XD

Mari: si jaja esperamos que les guste

**¿Cuál es tu mayor secreto?**

* * *

Adri: aja empecemos con bells

Bella: Bueno… es que…Nessie no es hija de Edward… O///O

Adri y Mari: QUE??- x___X

Adri: *si! después de esta respuesta Edward la odiara y será todo mío* Muahahahaha –con una cara de sádica

Mari: adri me asustas!! Bella me mentiste -llorando- ¿Quién es el verdadero padre?- con una cara y voz muy pero muy demasiado morbosa XD

Bella: bueno… la verdad es que…

Adri: voy a ser mala y les voy a dejar la parte de Bella hasta aquí… muahahaha

Mari: Dios!!! Esta niña se volvió loca!!! ¬¬ Pero me gusta así que la ayudaré a ser mala XD vayamos con Edward

* * *

Edward: bueno…. Mi mayor secreto es que en algún momento de mi vida…. fui gay… o eso me hizo creer Emmet – esto último lo dijo "llorando"

Adri: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Porque los hombre lindos son gays o están casados??? –llorando, mientras tiene un tic nervioso en el ojo.

Mari: con Ed la partida te vino doble XD casado y además de haber sido gay XD jaja eso es lo bueno de amar a Jacob no es ninguno de los anteriores XD- en ese momento saca una pancarta que dice I 3 (LOVE) JACOB.

Jacob: ¡gracias! yo también me amo =)

Adri se coloca en posición fetal en una esquina de la habitación que aparte de eso se le quemo el bombillo XD

* * *

alice: yo…si8n querer…. Rompí el piano de Ed… jeje *que bueno es desahogarse*

Edward:¿¿ QUE LE HICISTES A MI PIANO?? ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! YO LO AMABA-lo dice "llorando" mientras se coloca en posición fetal al lado de adri

* * *

Mari: ahora viene Emmet

Emmet: mi mayor secreto es que yo… no siempre fui tan sexy

Adri sale de su trauma solamente para poder gritarle a Emmet

Adri: ese es tu fulano secreto!! Hasta yo tengo mejores ¬¬

Emmet: si claro... dime un ejemplo...

Adri: ehm... siendo sincera, Mari tiene mejores! (Y NO MIENTO!)

Emmet: ¿Cómo cual?? – levantando las cejas mientras que la ve muy morbosamente

Mari: eto… bueno…. Yo solo lo dije por decirlo…jeje- empieza a tener una risa nerviosa

Emmet: si claro ¬¬ tomatico!!

Mari: porque me dices así??

Emmet: porque estas rojísima!! Y yo que pensaba que nadie le ganaba a bells

Mari se encontraba rojísima: por favor sigamos!!! Plis!!!

* * *

Rosalie: yo… una vez fui al baño y pensé que mi osito se estaba bañando… y cuando entre vi que no era él… que era…- en ese momento empieza a "llorar"

Adri: Rosalie deja de fingir tú no puedes llorar

Rosalie: lo sé =) pero era para darle más dramatismo a la historia… siguiendo con la historia… el que estaba allí era el… =(&%$··%&/ CHUCHO (Jacob)!!

Adri: jaja… tu cara debía ser lo máximo… pagaría por verla XD

Rosalie: Jaja que chistosa ¬¬

Jacob: sabes que te gusto la vista- dijo levantando las cejas sugerentemente

Edward: no puedes mentir rose, lo voy a saber muahahaha

Emmet: es cierto -con cara de llorar

Rosalie: osito, no llores vas a estar bien

Emmet: vete, no te quiero ver más

Rosalie: osito no me dejes

DEJEMOS ESTE DRAMA PARA DESPUÉS…

* * *

Alice: tranquilos ya he visto que se reconcilian- con cara de asco

Adri: y esa cara ¿Qué vistes?

Se oye un grito

Edward: creo que ya sé que vio- se coloca otra vez en posición fetal

Mari: Pobre esta perturbado

De pronto en el piso de arriba se oye algo rompiéndose y ruidos nada normales

Esme: alice tenemos que comprar otra cama las de repuesto se acabaron

Los ruidos continuaron toda la tarde

Adri: como /%%/)=&$ tienen tanta energía?? Es imposible y yo que quería dormir

Mari: vamos a trata!! Si es que lo logramos =( ya que con todos esos ruidos

Adri: sigamos mañana

* * *

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Bajan Emmet y Rosalie de su habitación con una gran cara de satisfacción

Todos: al fin se callaron!!!

Adri: sigamos tortu cof-cof… perdón oyendo sus respuestas =)

* * *

Mari: si!! Viene Jasper!!- mientras que daba salticos y aplausos

Adri: ¬¬

Jazz: bueno dejame pensar…

DOS HORAS DESPUÉS

Jazz sigue pensando

Adri y mari: zzz se les sale la baba por la boca mientras dicen incoherencias

Jazz: bueno… creo que tengo uno.

Adri: mmm… Edward

Mari: Jacob… mmm

Jazz: DESPIERTEN

Adri y mari: ah… que paso

Jazz: mi secreto es que… puedo manipular las emociones =)

Adri y mari: ohhh!!!

Adri: un momento eso ya lo sabíamos

Mari: no es por nada mi jaspi lindo pero para eso ME DESPERTASTE!!??

Adri: cuando tengas un verdadero secreto… me buscas!!

Jazz: está bien me voy- con cara de triunfo *jaja no me descubrieron tontas humana* muahahaha

Edward: te escuche!!, les voy a decir tu secreto

Jazz: no, plis, no

Edward: adri… mari

Adri y mari se encontraban apoyadas una junta a la otra en la pared babeándose

Edward: creo que se durmieron

Jazz: bueno dejadlas así –jeje

Edward: Nessie ven acá

Nessie: si papi… que pado ?

Ed se agacha y le dice algo en el oído a Nessie, luego ella agarra y le coloca sus manitas en la cara de adri y mari

Adri y mari: AAAHHHHHHHHH!!

Ed: que paso??- con cara de ángel y yo no fui

Adri: fue horrible… SOÑE CON EL CHUCHO (Jacob)… AAAAHHHHH

Mari: soñé con Mike…AAAHHHH- llorando

Todos: eso mari!! Ese nuevo levante

Mari: de que hablan??

Todos: ayer los vimos a los dos salir agarrados de las manos

Mari roja: que mentira!!

Todos: ya vas a ver que te vamos a sacar esa información al final- muahahaha

* * *

Jacob: mi secreto es que…

Mari: me amas?? 3

Adri: la odias??

Jacob: si pero no adri… mi secreto es que odio a los chinos y sobre todo a los bisexuales

Mari: no me ama pero si me odia T///T

Adri: si la odias =)

Jacob: ¬¬ alguien le hizo caso a mi secreto??

Eric: yo si T///T

Jacob: Eric… O///O no sabía que estabas aquí…

Eric: cómo pudiste decir eso?? T///T – se va corriendo

Jacob: mi vida!!! Noooo!!! – corre tras Eric

Todos: WTF??

Mari: T///T

Adri: bien ya 2 salieron del closet faltan 3…

* * *

Carlisle: yo… no tengo ninguno…

Adri: si claro ¬¬ y yo soy la reina de España

Mari: si no lo dices te lo sacamos por la fuerza!! =)

Carlisle: que les pasa- con una cara que decía estoy mintiendo

Adri: Ed ven ¡acá!

Ed: que paso??

Mari: queremos que nos digas el secreto de Carlisle

Ed: bueno… es que no sé

Carlisle: *no les digas… o el mayor sueño de tu hija se hará realidad*

Adri: *dime o ahí de ti*- mari tráeme una

En ese momento mari sale del cuarto a comprar una chupeta ya que tuvo un antojo

Ed: bueno…

DOS HORAS DESPUÉS

Adri: ya me lo puedes decir??... Dios mío a donde mari fue a comprar esas chupetas

Ed: …

Carlisle: jugamos cartas??

Adri: si no tengo nada mejor que hacer

Cinco horas después

Adri: tienes un 5??

Carlisle: no… péscalo

Ed: ya me prepare mentalmente el secreto es…

En ese instante aparece mari

Mari: volvííííí!!

Adri: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! Pk??? Yo que hice??

Mari: que paso?? –mientras se come la chupeta

Adri: llegaste cuando Ed iba a decirnos el secreto

Mari: ah ok

Ed: bueno el secreto es que Carlisle rompió el osito de Emmet

Todos: corran por sus vidas!!!! AAAHHHHH!! VAMOS A MORIR!!!

* * *

Narradora: después de que Emmet mato literalmente a Carlisle y este fue internado en terapia intensiva ah y de que nuestros personajes hayan vuelto a reconstruir la casa pudimos seguir con las respuestas

Todos se encontraban viendo tv en la sala cuando de pronto se abre la puerta y entra... ¿BARBI?

Barbi: hola a todos =)

Adri y mari: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Barbi: pero que cariño ¬¬… es que estaba aburrida en mi casa y vine para aca por que no tengo nada mejor que hacer

Todos: quien es ella??

Adri: una amiga -.- y Barbi ¡¡Ed es MIO!!

De pronto aparece Mike y empieza a acosar a Barbi

Mike: vienes aquí muy a menudo? muñeca

Barbi corre y se guinda de una de las piernas de adri

Barbi: adri protégeme-llorando- un acosador me persigue

Mike se acerca a ella

Mike: muñeca… acaso no me quieres

Barbi saca gas pimienta y se lo hecha en la cara

Mike: €¬¬#€ enana de %/()/%$%(

Barbi: para que aprendas, sucio acosador

Mike: enana del demonio

Barbi: rubio oxigenado- mientras le da una patada en sus partes más sensibles… Mike cae al suelo agarrándose sus partes…

Adri: auchh!! Eso debió doler… creo que lo dejaste sin día del padre…

Barbi: bueno x así nos ahorramos más idiotas en el mundo

Barbi y adri: chocan sus puños… mientras Mike sigue tirado en el suelo

Barbi: como van con las preguntas??

Todos: ella sabe acerca de esto

Adri y mari: como se les ocurre

Adri: sigamos con el fic… jeje- mientras tenía una risa paranoica

* * *

Esme: mi secreto es que no soy tan santa como ustedes creen

Adri: hui esto se pone bueno

Barbi: alguien traiga cotufas… esto se va a poner bueno

Esme: es que alice y rose me han llevado a distintos clubs de strippers sin que Carlisle sepa O///O y en una de esas salidas yo…

Adri, barbi, mari: x____X, TE ACOSTASTE CON OTRO??

Esme: no … me encontré al chucho

Mari: Pk jake siempre está metido en todo?!

Adri y barbi: ni idea ¬¬

Esme: pero no es lo que creen… yo solo lo vi bailar *lo hace muy bien*

Ed: o rayos mama

Esme: qué?? Solo digo la verdad

Adri: chucho ven acá

Jacob: que paso??

Barbi: cómo es eso de que estabas bailando en un club stripper??

Jacob: ah eso!! es que no tenia plata para comprar zapatos y tuve que trabajar en eso para poder comprarlos =)

Barbi, mari y adri: si claro ¬¬

* * *

Mari: tocaria preguntarle a Nessie, pero está ocupada con Jake O.O así que mejor no interrumpo!

Adri: esperamos que les haya gustado el capi!

Barbi: Aja y a quienes nos criticaron, "·$·&%%$&$%&/&

Mari y Adri: BARBI!!!

Mari: ok, eso no fue nuestra culpa xD Barbi tiene su boca y no la podemos callar xD

**_DEJEN REVIEWS!_**

**_BESOS!_**


	4. ¿Qué Fue Primero: El Huevo O La Gallina?

Repito: los personajes, sin contar Mari, Adri y Barbi, NO son mios, pero la trama si.

* * *

Bien, tuvimos que cambiar el estilo del fic pues teniamos ciertos problemas y la situación era: o cambiabamos el fic, o lo cerraban; y, después de mucho pensarlo, nos resignamos pues cada día nos llegan reviews de ustedes y nos parecía injusto de nuestra parte no continuarlo

Para Dasshh: así ya está bien? o falta algo por arreglar?

* * *

Antes que nada queremos decirle que Nessie es hija de *sonido de tambores* se lo diremos al final del capítulo jaja

* * *

**¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina?**

Adriana y María acababan de desayunar y se encontraban muy aburridas así que decidieron ir a fastidiar a nuestros personajes de crepúsculo con una nueva pregunta.

Se dirigieron al cuarto de Bella para tortu… preguntarle primero a ella

-Bella queríamos saber tu opinión de que fue primero ¿El huevo o la gallina?- preguntaron nuestras dos queridas entrevistadoras a la par *eso fue raro*

-Yo creo que los dos- respondió Bella con dulzura

Con esta respuesta Mari sufrió una caída estilo anime y se quedo inconsciente mientras Adri se le acercaba a Bella y le decía:

-Tienes que elegir uno solo –mientras le volteaba los ojos

-No… es que no quiero, ni puedo elegir-mientras "lloraba"- es que me recuerda a la decisión que tome entre Ed y Jacob

-¡Ahí por Dios, Bella! Te voy a decir esto y porque te considero mi amiga ¡LA DROGA ES MALA!-esto último se lo dijo gritando.

De pronto Mari se levanta sobándose la cabeza

-¡Auchh! Eso me dolió, por cierto Bella te lo dice la voz de la experiencia las drogas son malas- dijo Mari con voz avergonzada

Bella se quedó un momento en silencio y luego les dijo: -déjenme en paz- mientras les saca la lengua y sale del cuarto molesta.

-Y nosotras que hicimos –se preguntaban Mari y Adri mentalmente- bueno ella se pierde de nuestra compañía – en ese instante decidieron ir a preguntarle a Ed

* * *

-Se supone que el huevo- respondió Ed muy convencido

-Yo te apoyo- dijo Adri con cara embobada

En ese instante entra Jazz a la habitación con cara de estos niños si son gafos

-Querido hermano creo que te equivocaste, se supone que primero fue la gallina- aseguro Jazz con una sonrisa de superioridad

-Jazz yo si apoyo- dijo Mari con un traje de porrista y una bandera que dice Team Jasper

-¡María T de donde rayos sacaste eso!, me asustas enserio –dijo Adri con voz de trauma emocional

-No eres la única –respondieron a la vez Ed y Jazz con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho

-En que estábamos… así en mitad de una pelea continúen, y tranquilo Ed te sigo apoyando, además Jazz ¿porque crees que es la gallina? *si es idiota claro que primero fue el huevo*

En ese instante Adri se coloco al lado de Ed y empezó a darle masajes como cuando vas a estar en una pelea.

-¡Gracias alguien inteligente! Ves Adri por eso me caes bien – dijo Ed mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Adri y le causaba un paro cardíaco.

-Bueno yo digo que la gallina porque sin ella ¡no hay huevos!-aclaro Jazz con superioridad

-¡Sin huevo no hay gallina!- mientras le saca la lengua

-Gallina

-Huevo

-Gallina

-Huevo

-Gallina

-Una gallina ética, peletica, pelempempética, pelada, peluda, pelempenpuda- empezó a cantar Mari para calmar en ambiente cosa que no funciono

¡Cállate!- dijeron los tres a la vez

Mari pone cara de llanto

-Sigamos…gallina!

DOS HORAS DESPUÉS

-gallina- ya las voces de Adri y Ed sonaban cansadas al igual que sus caras

-huevo

-¡Ehi! Ahora que me doy cuenta... Jazz! no se vale a ver puesto una grabadora- le reclamó Adri mientras buscaba un bate para caerle a golpes

-Nadie dijo que no valía, además eso se llama usar la cabeza *Muahahaha*

- pensamientos de Adri y ED: *golpe colectivo*- ahora sigamos sin trampas

CINCO HORAS DESPUÉS

Aparece Carlisle con cara de cansancio y de que va a matar a nuestro personajes si no se callaban

-¡YA! NO LO SOPORTO RESUELVANLO CON PIEDRA PAPEL O TIJERA- grito Carlisle a todo pulmón

-Guau creo que hasta en china lo oyeron- dijo Adri con una sonrisa en la cara

-¿Porque no se nos ocurrió antes?- se preguntaron Ed y Jazz, mientras veían que alguien entraba en la casa

-Yo puedo responder eso, no se les ocurrió porque son un par de &(/=(%%&( … sin insultar saben que los amo- dijo Barbi mientras se echaba en el sofá prendía la TV y les sonreía pícaramente.

En ese instante a Ed y a Jazz se les caía la mandíbula mientras asimilaban que los habían insultado.

-Adri le puedo preguntar a Emmet- dijo desde el sofá

Adri se quedo unos instantes callada y cuando recobró la compostura le dijo un "si "muy bajo.

* * *

Barbi encuentra a Emmet jugando con una colección de Barbies

-Emmet ¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina?

-Mmm… ya sé fue Rose- esto lo dijo con una mirada muy morbosa

-Si claro, jeje yo como que mejor me voy *estoy asustada*-pensó Barbi saliendo de la habitación mientras dejaba a Emmet jugando con sus muñecas y él repetía cosas como: ¡oh! Rose ¿Por qué eres tan bonita?

* * *

Mari y Adri se dirigieron al garaje a ver si se divertían un rato viendo el volvo de Ed pintado como un carro de princesas cuando de pronto se encuentran a Rose y deciden preguntarle

-¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina? – Pregunto Adri con cara de ya saber la respuesta- *seguro dice que fue Emmet*

-Bueno se supone que… ¡YO! POR SUPUESTO

-Jaja Adri me debes 5$ te dije que diría algo así- dijo Mari sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-¡Rayos!, sabía que no debía apostar contra Alice-lloraba Adri mientras sacaba el dinero de su cartera

-Pobre Adri- dijo Barbi-... un momento! Mari... ganando una apuesta?! FIN DE MUNDO!! -dijo con cara de trauma y gritando.

-Barbi… My friend… no es que no te quiera pero ¿Qué &/ (&%$ haces aquí todavía?- preguntaro Mari

-Bueno es que estaba aburrida en mi casa otra vez y decidí venir a este manicomio… ya que es muy divertido

-Claro Barbi sabes que eres bienvenida cuando quieras *Ed llama a la seguridad*

Desde el otro lado de la casa se oye como Ed les responde a las muchachas: Me da fastidio

-Que le da fastidio Adri?

-Nada Barbi sigamos ahora viene Alice

* * *

-Bueno yo creo… puede ser que… *estúpidas visiones no me dan la respuesta* ahí no sé podría ser… ahí no sé ni me importa si no es de moda su pregunta no la contestaré

-Gracias Alice por colaborar – dijo Adri maldiciendo para sus adentros

-Alice ¿verdad?... soy tu fan, sabes seremos grandes amigas a mí también me encanta la moda- dijo Barbi con unos ojos en forma de estrella

-Enserio, veo que seremos grandes amigas Barbi, ustedes dos fuera de aquí nosotras tenemos mucho de que platicar

Sacan a Adri a patadas del cuarto así que decide ir a preguntarle a ¡Mike! *pobre tuvo una corta vida*

* * *

-Déjame pensar… no sé…

-Creo que hoy no salgo de aquí

- … -se podía oír el ruido del cerebro de este niño haciéndose mil pedazos

Así que Mari decidió sentarse en el sofá a leer la revista "Tú" mientras esperaba una respuesta. Adri se quedó viendo el techo.

2 DÍAS DESPUÉS

Mari ya se había leído la revista 15 veces y el libro de crepúsculo unas 8 cuando Mike se digno a responder:

-Enserio que esto esta difícil… se me olvido la pregunta me la repites

-Por quintagesima cuarta vez ¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina?

-¡Ah! Con que esa era la pregunta… no sé

-¡AHHHH! Corre que te mato, me tuviste dos días presa para decirme que no sabes y ni siquiera inventar ¿Cómo (&%%/ te graduaste?

-Yo tu corro enserio ella cumple sus amenazas- dijo Mari con voz asustada mientras tenía un tic.

-Yo correr, pero si yo soy todo un macho

-Enserio- dijo Adri con cara de sádica mientras se truena los nudillos

-Si- responde Mike con voz y cara asustada

10 MIN DESPUÉS

-Pide perdón y te suelto ¡Rubio oxigenado!

-PERDÓN ¡SUELTAME!- dijo llorando el rubi… Mike como toda una niña

- jaja Ed ven acá y trae una cámara, hay que fotografiar a Mike mientras es vencido por una niña- dijo Adri muy orgullosa

Ed llega a velocidad vampírica y toma la foto, y como era una de esas cámaras que ahí mismo te dan la foto Ed decidió colocarla en un marco en medio de la sala para que todos la vieran. Todos se dirigen a la sala a ver la foto y lo 1º que hacen es estallar de la risa mientras que el rubio oxigenado salía corriendo y llorando

* * *

Mari se le acerca a Carlisle y le hace la pregunta del día ala cual este responde:

-Fue el huevo

-*voy a fastidiar a Carlisle un rato* ¿Cómo que el huevo?- dijo Mari levantando una ceja

-Mira ¿a ti que te pasa? Pedazo de mal pensada… a ya sé te molestaste con Mike-dijo levantando una ceja

-¿Cómo dijiste? Creo que oí mal

-Lo que oíste pequeña mortal

-¡Ah! Si- Mari se le acerca sensualmente a Carlisle y le mete una patada en sus partes nobles

-¡Huí! Eso debió doler… pégale mas duro- dijeron Barbi y Adri a la par

-¿Cómo que más duro?- insinuó Mike (el cual había vuelto por que había dejado a su cerdito de peluche)

Adri y Barbi al oír la estupides que dijo Mike no lo pensaron dos veces y decidieron caerle a golpes *qué raro Mike metiéndose en problemas*

* * *

-Carlisle ¡ayuda!- grita Esme desde la cocina

Silencio total en la casa

-Carlisle

Se oye el canto de los grillos

-Carlisle… hola Adri sabes ¿Dónde está Carlisle?

-Si… pero no quieres saber porque no viene

-¿Qué le paso?

-Bueno… yo tu no me quisiera enterar pero ya que eres su esposa… Mari castro a Carlisle

-¿Qué? Que le habrá hecho a esa pobre niña para que ella le hiciera eso

-si claro Mari una niña pobre jaja

En ese momento Nessie entra en la cocina para buscar su tetero

-Hola Nessie- Dijo Adri sonriente

-Hola

-Me podrías decir que fue primero ¿el huevo o la gallina?

-pimedo fue Jake

Aparece Mari de la nada y le dice a Nessie

-Esa era mi respuesta- llorando

-Lo sé

-Tranquilas no se peleen por mí- dijo Jacob desde la puerta

-Como tú digas Jake- dicen Mari y Nessie a la par con cara de gafas

- bueno chucho aprovechando que estas aquí que fue 1º ¿el huevo o la gallina?- dijo Adri molesta

-Sin duda primero fue el ¡LOBO!

-Esa no es una opción

-sí lo es

-sí lo es- dijo Mari con voz autoritaria

-¿desde cuándo?

-Desde que Jake lo dijo- de pronto Mari se arranca la ropa y tiene abajo un traje de porrista y una bandera que dice TEAM JACOB

-ok… me siento reemplazado- dice Jazz abatido desde la sala

Mari voltea la bandera y muestra que de un lado dice TEAM JAZZ

-Mari, eres muy bipolar.

-Así me quieren -dijo con una sonrisa- porque... me quieren, verdad? -dijo con cara de puchero.

-sin comentarios ¿Dónde estábamos?... ya me acorde… no es una opción- dijo Adri

-si

-no

-si

UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS

-Ya me cansé olvídalo Jacob

-¿Qué cosa?

Adri le voltea los ojos a Jacob lo insulta y luego cuando se calma dice: Nada

-Bueno hasta es próximo capítulo *perdonen la brutalidad de Jacob* y el papá de Nessie es nada más y nada menos que...


End file.
